


Of Abs and Blueberries

by Reina1



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Hwabs, Inception - Freeform, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Woosan, Oneshot, Roommates, fever era, seongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reina1/pseuds/Reina1
Summary: Freaking Kim Hongjoong.It’s 3:49 AM and Hongjoong just texted Seonghwa, "Getting dinner, home in an hour." Of course, that means Seonghwa is going to stay up out of annoyance—and not actual concern for the younger, obviously.(In which Seonghwa and Hongjoong are awful at communicating.)
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 5
Kudos: 124





	Of Abs and Blueberries

**Author's Note:**

> Here is an impromptu Seongjoong fic that I've slowly been typing and posting on Discord like a fool instead of actually having it on a single document. Hope y'all enjoy because I spent four classes today typing this up ;) no regrets!

Freaking Kim Hongjoong. 

It’s 3:49 AM and Hongjoong just texted Seonghwa, _Getting dinner, home in an hour_. Of course, that means Seonghwa is going to stay up out of annoyance—and _not_ actual concern for the younger, that man chose his battles and apparently his battles are fought only at ungodly hours—so he puts on his best sullen face and clicks through Snapchat stories.

“Hey, Hwa!” The energy Hongjoong has coming home at 5 AM and Seonghwa’s own radar for that energy wake him up an hour later. Which is an hour before they have to officially wake up to get ready for the comeback stage. Which means Kim Hongjoong has, yet again, screwed up Seonghwa’s precious, precious sleep. 

Seonghwa groggily gets up from where he’s slumped on the sofa and glares at Hongjoong to the best of his ability. “Go to sleep or I will end you right now.” 

But Hongjoong crosses to the front of the sofa, leans down, puts his elbows on the sofa, and grins. “You can’t kill me. The fans love me too much.” _Damn._ _He’s right_. 

Seonghwa dismissively waves him away and makes himself more comfortable on the sofa: he’s certainly not walking all the way to his room on an hour of sleep. 

Seonghwa _tries_ to fall asleep, but small puffs of breath on his face prevent that. He opens his eyes to see that Hongjoong’s fallen asleep right where Seonghwa left him, his head in his arms and mouth slightly open. 

So maybe Seonghwa cares a _little_ bit. He pulls Hongjoong onto the sofa and, resigned, moves in the direction of their room to sleep on his own bed, but Hongjoong grabs his hand, his mouth opening like he’s speaking but nothing coming out. Seonghwa sighs again and lowers himself carefully next to their leader on the sofa. He supposes that the least he could do for their resident rapper and composer is be his plushie for the night (or for the hour of sleep they’re going to get). 

Sure enough, Hongjoong’s lithe arm drops on the older’s hip from behind, and Seonghwa falls asleep to the light breaths of his best friend.

* * *

“Wow.”

Seonghwa moves the hand over his face to his stomach consciously at the voice and looks up just to see Hongjoong’s eyes snap up to the ceiling.

“Back so soon?” He asks breathlessly. He sits up and pulls his knees into his chest as he looks up at his roommate. 

“It’s 12 AM. Not so soon, really.” Hongjoong still doesn’t meet Seonghwa’s eyes quite so steadily as usual. “So, um. Looks like you’re, uh, ready for that Inception stage.”

Seonghwa sighs and stands up. He looks down and pokes at his stomach forlornly—he’s got the 11-line definition but getting a 6-pack seems hopeless with only a month left to go until promotions. “Far from it.” 

“That’s not true.” Hongjoong frowns, then pulls Seonghwa onto his bottom bunk, holding on to his hand even when they settle. Seonghwa knows this is a huge deal; Hongjoong hates being close to people when they’re sweaty and always sidesteps any physical interaction, so Seonghwa really appreciates him putting away his pet peeve to talk. 

“Hwa, you can’t be so hard on yourself. You’ve given up all the foods you liked for this _one_ small moment in the choreography, and you’ve already gotten this much definition. Stay determined, but don’t beat yourself up over it. Okay?” 

Seonghwa wants to argue that he _should_ beat himself up over it, because _why_ hasn’t he been able to achieve this one _small_ thing when San has literally had abs since he was a teen and Yeosang was able to get them after just a few weeks after going to the gym with Wooyoung and Seonghwa _was supposed to_ get them, he had a personal trainer and everything, so _why_ —

Then Seonghwa realizes that Hongjoong’s home early because he didn’t sleep all last night: he desperately needs to catch up tonight, and Hongjoong probably wouldn’t be able to sleep if he was burdened with Seonghwa’s worries. So Seonghwa moves to hug his friend for his supportive words, but Hongjoong wrinkles his nose and moves away, making Seonghwa lose their balance and knocking both of them down on the bed.

“Oh jeez, I’m sorry, I know I’m sweating—“ Seonghwa mutters, lifting himself off of Hongjoong to see him staring up with wide eyes. Hongjoong makes a strange squeaking sound and tries to roll out from under Seonghwa in the same direction of the arm Seonghwa’s resting all his weight on, knocking the older down again, right on top of him.

Seonghwa feels Hongjoong’s rapid, erratic heartbeat against his own, trying to ignore a strange, unidentifiable feeling of warmth from his throat to his stomach. “Joong,” he groans breathlessly. “We need to be more coordinated.”

Seonghwa decides not to get up; Hongjoong can just deal. Suddenly he starts chuckling at the strangeness of the situation: him, a sweaty deadweight basically smothering his smaller, shorter friend who just tried to comfort him without knowing this would happen. He can feel Hongjoong shake with laughter under him.

When they both stop, Seonghwa says, “Thank you. For trying to make me feel better.”

“Anytime,” Hongjoong breathes. “Now get off so I can take another bath.”

Seonghwa doesn’t know what comes over him, but as Hongjoong leaves the room he calls out, “Want me to join you?” 

Hongjoong freezes at the exit, ducks his head into his hoodie (technically, Seonghwa’s hoodie) so that only the top of his blue hair and the burning red tips of his ears stick out, and runs down the hall. 

Seonghwa grins, and resumes his exercising. 

* * *

After recording the dance scenes, the eight members crowd around the TV to monitor themselves. Seonghwa tried his best to convey the meaning of the song but he’s not sure that he did, although the staff all tell him that he did amazing.

Hongjoong walks over to Seonghwa a little while later after his running-to-the-bed scene and sits down heavily on the nearest chair. Seonghwa barely notices, his focus on the MV team in front of him slowly browsing through the shots the have so far.

“You look like you’re almost there.” 

Seonghwa hums, not really comprehending.

“You look like you’re just... _almost_ there,” Hongjoong repeats. Seonghwa turns to face him quizzically. Hongjoong points to one of the laptop screens, where Seonghwa’s pulling his shirt up for the “I’m in love” part.

Seonghwa’s chest constricts a little. “You don’t think they’re enough? I—I can’t get them to be more defined, believe me, I’ve tried everything, pilates, weight training—“

“What? Not your _abs_ , Hwa. Your expression, I meant...” Hongjoong sighs and shakes his head. “Never mind.” 

Hongjoong shuffles away and Seonghwa would normally want to stop him, but he’s too worried now: I _s he enough?_

* * *

It’s almost the end of Inception promotions and Seonghwa keeps noticing how much Hongjoong _does._ It’s not like he didn’t before but now...

Hongjoong offers to take the first car in the morning to the hair and makeup shop despite being the member getting the least sleep. He’s gotten reprimanded by management more (comeback season perks) but he still comes home with a smile and does his best to get the other members to understand. Even though Hongjoong really never does any chores just because he’s barely home, Seonghwa catches him arranging the coffee table or sweeping the floor or (trying) to wash dishes when the younger members are out at the convenience store. _How?_ How does a single person try so hard for _everything?_

After one of their last shows, Hongjoong walks into their room, hair still wet, and turns his phone’s screen towards Seonghwa, showing the video of today’s performance frozen on the screen at the chorus. 

“You look like you finally got there, Seonghwa.” He smiles brightly.

“...the abs?” Seonghwa’s made his peace with them, and the fans seem to like them just fine so he won’t keep complaining.

Hongjoong rolls his eyes. “No, you idiot.” He goes back 10 seconds in the video and plays it. Seonghwa’s face appears on the screen as his hand travel down his torso, vocalizing, “I’m in looove...” 

“You look like it. You look like you’re really in love, and your expression is just so raw and pained... it’s exactly how the song was intended to be interpreted. I don’t know how you managed to capture that feeling, Hwa.”

So _this_ is what Hongjoong was talking about that day? That he was _almost_ there, _almost_ in love? “Yeah, um, I guess I just practiced enough?” Seonghwa coughs out. 

Hongjoong’s gaze softens. “You did well. You’re _doing_ well, Hwa. Keep it up.” With that, he walks out of the room. 

Seonghwa realizes that Hongjoong is wearing his hoodie _yet again_ , and also realizes why he seems to finally get that expression right, and who the reason is for that change.

Well. He’s screwed.

* * *

Two weeks later when Inception promotions are over, Seonghwa finds himself at home alone with Hongjoong while the 99’s and Jongho are... out. Best not to ask where sometimes, because the last time they stumbled home at 3 AM, Jongho and Yeosang unhappily carrying Wooyoung and San and nudging Yunho and Mingi through the doorway so they didn’t trip, Jongho had said, “Don’t be surprised if the cops show up tomorrow,” in a monotone and Mingi had dropped a wet kiss on Hongjoong’s cheek and walked away with an exaggerated wink. From then on, all Seonghwa begged of them was to not get arrested, and if that included flat-out sprinting from the police, then so be it.

Hongjoong is on the phone on the bottom bunk, ordering Yunho to watch over the other members during their escapades. Seonghwa climbs down from his bed and takes a seat next to Hongjoong, who looks at him quizzically but quickly ends his call nonetheless. “What’s up?”

“You know that thing you said about my expression?” Seonghwa leans in until he’s right next to Hongjoong’s ear. “I think you need to have some experience to pull that off,” he breathes. 

Hongjoong flinches so hard that he falls back on the bed and Seonghwa follows him, pinning him down (on purpose this time). He grins. “Hiya, Joongie.”

“Park Seonghwa...” Hongjoong huffs, flushed red from his cheeks down to... Seonghwa wonders where. “Get _off_ me.”

“No.” He smiles wider. “Unless you want to do something about it.”

Hongjoong rolls his eyes and starts shoving at Seonghwa, whose heart drops and he readies himself to make a dash out of the dorm out of embarrassment and then—

Hongjoong pulls Seonghwa down so quickly that he barely stops himself from smashing his skull against the other’s, and their lips collide, moving desperately before Hongjoong suddenly pushes Seonghwa off of him and turns his head away. “Happy?”

Seonghwa catches his breath next to him. “Hongjoong?” 

“Is that all you wanted? To tease me, knowing I liked you this whole time?” Hongjoong tries to get off the bed, but Seonghwa pulls him back and turns him around to face him (he’s thankful for all the exercise he did for this comeback, truly). 

_Hongjoong... liked him?_ “What?”

“You must have known,” Hongjoong scoffs. “With all the kids calling us _mom and dad_ and constantly teasing us. I know you’re not... you didn’t want this, you just wanted to pretend, but I—“

Seonghwa puts his hand on the side of Hongjoong’s face, and wipes away his words with his thumb. “I didn’t know.”

Hongjoong mumbles, “Now you do.”

Seonghwa holds Hongjoong’s chin and makes him look into his eyes. “I did all that because _I_ liked _you._ ”

“What?”

“Yeah, Joongie.” Seonghwa gently brings Hongjoong’s face closer and gently kisses him. It’s soft and slow and sweet, but Seonghwa draws back because he knows now that he can experience this any time he would want to, and right now Hongjoong is running, yet again, on no sleep. 

“Go to sleep, honey.” Seonghwa kisses Hongjoong’s forehead and watches fondly as Hongjoong yawns slowly, like a little cat, and gives a last, small smile before his eyes flutter shut.


End file.
